


Unbreakable

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [39]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked: CC fic where Sara gets kidnapped by Vandal and is badly tortured and hurt and stuff and Snart rescues her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbreakable

Unbreakable

xXx

She’s strong, there’s no doubt about that, there never has been and there never will be. Even as he watches her, prone on the table in the medical suite, that there would never be any doubt of her strength. 

How Savage’s men had managed to get a jump on her they may never know, but they had. They took her to Savage who took extreme pleasure in torturing her, right up until he realized that she wasn’t going to break. The league made sure that would never happen and Leonard had never been more grateful to the bastards who turned her into a killer. 

She looked relieved to see him, he might even say happy. He could see it in her eyes when she looked up at him. She saw him as her savior, the one who would help her escape. She made him want to live up to that, even if the look was aimed at him only because he was the first person she saw, or because she was desperate. 

“You’re thinking awfully loud over there Snart.” her voice was cracked and rough and he looked up to see she hadn’t opened her eyes. She said nothing else and for a moment he questioned whether or not she had said anything at all. That is until she turned her head, opening her beautiful blue eyes to look at him. “You look like hell.” she told him. He chuckled. 

“Always the sweet talker.” he replied.

“Yeah well I just spent four hours with a mad man. So sue me.” Sara noticed immediately that he didn’t find that very funny and rolled her eyes. “Lighten up Snart. I’ve been through worse.” she told him. He watched her for a moment, his expression inscrutable before he stood up and crossed the room to stand beside the bed. 

“It doesn’t matter, you shouldn’t have been put through that at all. You never should have been caught. Rip shouldn’t have sent you out there without backup.”  

“But he did, I was and now, thanks to you I’m still alive.”

“It was a team effort.” he countered. 

“Maybe, but you were the first through the door weren’t you? And you’re certainly not the least breakable. It was stupid and reckless but you did it anyway, not for yourself but for me. I don’t know if you’re aware of this, but that’s what a hero does.” 

Leonard tensed staring down at her with wide eyes. He didn’t really think about it, he just needed some distance, so without a word, his stoic mask slammed back into place and he stormed out like she’d physically hurt him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Dragongoddess13](dragongoddess13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
